Déclaration
by LesPetitesPoupees
Summary: Shuichi veut faire sa déclaration d'amour à Yuki mais...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

Durant sa journée passée au studio NG, Shuichi toujours harcelé par ces collègues pour écrire de nouvelles chansons commençait à perdre espoir. Il n'avait pas la moindre petite inspiration. Plus il essayait et moins il y arrivait. Il commençait à se mettre en colère contre lui-même. Chose plutôt inhabituelle pour le jeune chanteur. Voyant dans quel état était Shuichi, K décida de le laisser un peu seul. Cela lui permettra peut-être de se concentrer.

C'est donc un Shuichi tournant en rond que nous retrouvons dans la salle d'enregistrement. Toutes les autres fois où il se trouvait dans cette situation, c'était dû à une dispute, un geste ou encore une parole de Yuki. Le jeune Shindo était connu pour sa bonne humeur quasi inébranlable. Oui, quasi, car une seule personne avait le pouvoir de déprimer notre star de la chanson. Cette personne n'était autre que son amant, Eiri Yuki.

Cela allait faire bientôt un an qu'il vivait ensemble. Le terme 'ensemble' est un bien grand mot. Shuichi s'est incrusté chez l'écrivain et ce dernier le tolérait. Mais pour le leader de Bad Luck, leur relation était bien plus. Il aimait Yuki et espérait qu'il aimait lui aussi. Ce dernier ne lui avait encore jamais dit. Shuichi se demandait à cet instant ce qu'il devait faire pour qu'enfin Yuki le lui dise. S'imaginant mille et un stratagèmes pour enfin ce les entendre dire, Shuichi se trouve soudainement très inspiré.

Le guitariste du groupe Bad Luck commençait réellement à s'inquiéter de ce que pouvait faire son meilleur ami dans cette salle d'enregistrement. Après avoir fait les cent pas devant la porte, Hiro se décide à entrer. Son regard fait le tour de la pièce mais ne trouve pas Shuichi. Puis, une petite touffe rose dépassant de derrière un canapé attira son attention. Il s'en approcha et découvrit son ami assit parterre encerclé d'une multitudes de feuilles. Intrigué, Hiro se saisi d'une d'entre elles et commence à la lire.

**Shuichi !! **S'exclama t-il.

**Ah, Hiro ! Je ne t'avais pas vu entrer. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? **Demanda ce dernier en se retournant vers lui surprit.

**Ne me dis pas que tu viens d'écrire toutes ces chansons en à peine quatre heures ! **

**Euh… Si. J'ai été subitement très inspiré. Tu peux dire merci à Yuki pour ça.**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Il m'a suffit de penser à lui pour arriver à ça. **Dit-il montrant de la main le tas de feuilles. **Mais il faut encore que les autres y jettent un coup d'œil pour savoir si elles valant quelque chose.**

**Tu n'as pas à te faire du souci. Elles sont géniales. **Répond Hiro tout en lisant d'autres compositions se trouvant au sol. **Surtout celle là ! **Continue t-il en s'attardant sur une feuille qui se démarque des autres par sa couleur rose.

Shuichi s'en empara rapidement avant que son ami ne puisse en lire davantage. **Euh non… Celle-ci n'est pas une chanson.** Dit-il légèrement gêné.

**Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Si ce n'est pas une chanson d'amour, c'est peut-être une déclaration d'amour ?** Demande le guitariste moqueur.

Contre toute attente Shuichi répondit très sérieusement. **En effet, c'est une déclaration d'amour pour Yuki. **

**Il sait que tu l'aimes. Tu lui dis suffisamment tous les jours. **Dit-il amusé.

**Ce 'est pas pareille. J'y ai écrit des choses que je n'ose pas forcément lui dire en face.**

**Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi timide Shû ?**

**Ce n'est pas une question de timidité. Yuki ne sait pas exprimer ses sentiments, alors que moi c'est le contraire. Dans ces moments là, j'ai remarqué qu'il devenait beaucoup plus froid et distant. Je me suis dis que le problème venait peut-être de moi.**

**Ne dis pas ça. Tu n'y es pour rien.**

**Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Peut-être…Peut-être suis-je un peu trop direct ? Cela lui fait peut-être un peu peur ?... Je me suis dis que lui écrire serait mieux. Il est écrivain alors pourquoi pas ? J'espère qu'il fera plus attention à ce que j'ai voulu lui faire comprendre qu'aux fautes d'orthographes. **Rit-il pour essayer de diminuer sa gêne. **Tu trouves ça idiot ?**

**Non. Non, pas du tout. Je trouve ça même très courageux. Yuki sait qu'il est très facile pour toi de dire « Je t'aime ». Tu le dis à tout le monde. Certes, ce n'est pas le même pour tous. Je pense que c'est là le problème.**

**Tu veux me faire comprendre que je dois arrêter de vous le dire ?**

**Non ! Il est possible que Yuki ait du mal à faire la différence entre tes « Je t'aime ». Entre ceux qui lui sont destinés et les notre. Il est probable qu'en lisant ta lettre, tu l'aides à le faire… Au faite, tu comptes la lui donner quand ?**

**J'ai pensé que ce soir serait bien.**

**Avec toutes les chansons que tu nous as faites K t'autorisera à rentrer plus tôt.**

**Je vais le lui demander tout de suite.**

Comme Hiro l'avait prévu, K a accepté de laisser Shuichi rentrer chez lui en avance. Lorsque ce genre d'événement arrive, Shuichi a l'habitude de prévenir son amant. Mais aujourd'hui, il se ravisa pour lui faire la surprise. Il arriva très rapidement devant l'immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement de son amant. Il monta aussi vite qu'il le pu les escaliers et stoppa à la porte. Il reprit son souffle avant d'entrer. Durant ces quelques secondes, il eut du mal à retenir son éternel « YUKI, je suis de retour !!» qui énervait grandement ce dernier. Il voulait avoir toutes les chances de son côté. Il avança dans l'appartement silencieusement sa lettre dans la main. Il alla directement au bureau. La porte était ouverte mais personne à l'intérieur. Seul l'ordinateur était allumé. Sortant de la pièce pour ce diriger vers la cuisine, un bruit se fit entendre dans la chambre. Plus Shuichi s'en approcha, plus il distinguait les bruits. Shuichi se figeât devant la porte. Son point se ferma instinctivement sur la feuille rose dans sa main droite. Il se gonfla de courage et ouvrit le plus silencieusement la porte. Ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place. Yuki était en train de coucher avec quelqu'un. Les deux personnes se mouvant frénétiquement dans les draps ne l'on pas remarqué. Ce n'est que lorsque l'inconnu joui dans un cri que Shuichi remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Cette découverte le surprit tellement qu'il en lâcha un petit cri. Cela alerta le couple qui se retourna aussitôt lui.

**Shuichi !** S'exclama Yuki alors que sa partenaire se recouvrait le corps.

L'interpellé sembla se réveiller, tourna les talons et sortie de l'appartement d'un pas calme. Il était étonnamment calme. En fait, Shuichi ne sentait plus son corps. Il se laissait porter aussi loin que possible de la vision qu'il venait d'avoir. La seule partie de son corps qu'il ressentait encore était son cœur. Il lui faisait atrocement mal. Il luttait pour ne pas pleurer mais ne pu empêcher les larmes de couler. Ses pas l'on amené à l'appartement de son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait parler à personne. Il voulait rester seul. Il marcha encore dans les rues de Tokyo sans destination précise. Il remarqua alors que la nuit venait de tomber. L'air se faisait plus fraîche et il se demanda où il allait passer la nuit. Inutile de penser à aller chez Hiro ou chez ses parents. Il ne voulait pas les déranger et subir toutes leurs questions. Il espérait encore avoir fait un cauchemar et en sortir rapidement. Mais il devait se faire une raison : Yuki le trompait.

Allongé sur le lit d'une chambre d'hôtel situé à quelques rues de NG, Shuichi n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il avait commencé à filtrer les appels mais au bout du troisième il a préféré éteindre son téléphone. Il ne savait pas l'avait appelé et il s'en moquait. Alors qu'il revoyait la scène en boucle et en boucle, il ne cessait de se demander pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Cette nuit la, Shuichi dormi très peu.

Shuichi ouvrit difficilement les yeux, les cligna plusieurs fois avant de se rappeler où il se trouvait et des événements de la veille. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire : rester ici et pleurer ou aller au studio. Tout dépendait des réponses aux questions qu'il se posait la veille. Il finit par conclure que l'écrivain ne l'avait jamais aimé. La seule raison pour laquelle ce dernier s'était intéressé à lui est celle que tout le monde s'évertuait à lui dire, Tôma le premier. Shuichi n'a été qu'un jouet dans les mains de Yuki. Il se servait de lui pour assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles. Et maintenant, il est passé à autre chose. Le jeune chanteur comprenait mieux pourquoi le blond ne lui avait jamais dit l'aimer. Cela n'a jamais été le cas. A cet instant, Shuichi se sentait sali et humilié. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais cette fois-ci…

Il se leva subitement du lit. Il venait de décider d'aller au studio. Il venait de perdre Yuki mais il lui restait sa première passion, la musique. Elle l'avait toujours aidé à se sortir de toutes ces déprimes. Il réalisa soudain que toutes ces dernières déprimes étaient liées à Yuki.

Shuichi arriva au studio plus tôt que d'habitude. Personne de son équipe n'était encore là. Il attendit patiemment.

**Shuichi !!**

Ce dernier releva la tête pour voir la personne qui l'avait interpellé. Hiro voulu se précipiter sur lui mais fut stoppé par K qui le devança. Le chanteur a un mouvement de recule anticipant la sortie d'un flingue. Il rouvre les yeux surprit de sentir deux bras le serrer dans une étreinte.

**Euh… **La pression autour de son corps disparaît.

**Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur. Tu ne répondais pas au téléphone. Où étiez-vous hier soir ? Nous t'avons cherché partout.** Demandèrent en même temps Hiro, K, Sakano et Suguru.

**Pourquoi avez-vous essayé de me joindre ?** Essaya t-il de feindre.

**En fait, j'ai croisé Yuki dans le parc hier soir. Il était surprit de me voir. Il pensait que j'étais avec toi.** Répondit Hiro. Aussitôt le prénom de l'écrivain, les yeux du chanteur se sont assombris. Tout le monde s'en aperçu.

**Vous sous êtes encore disputé ?** Demanda Suguru sans cacher son exaspération.

**Non.** Répondit simplement Shuichi. Après un silence il poursuivit. **La dispute était inutile. Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus. Tout était très clair.**

**Que s'est-il passé ?** S'inquiéta Hiro.

**Yuki et moi, c'est fini.**

* * *

**à suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

**Yuki et moi, c'est fini.** Tout le monde était sous le choc. Non pas de la nouvelle mais plus pour sérieux dont faisait preuve Shuichi.

**Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? **Insista le guitariste.

**Ce que je viens de dire. Il n'y a rien à rajouter. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Si un jour nous l'avons vraiment été. **K fait un signe à Sakano et Suguru leur demandant de sortir.

**Où étais-tu hier soir alors ? **Poursuivi Hiro.

**Je suis allé à l'hôtel.** **J'avais besoin d'être seul. **

**Tu aurais du venir me voir…**

**Je viens de te dire que je voulais être seul. Et par la même occasion éviter ce genre de questions. **Le coupa Shuichi montrant son irritation.

**Excuse moi Shû mais je voudrais comprendre. Cela a un rapport avec la lettre ?** Tenta-il.

**Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de la lui donner.** Dit-il avec un petit rire.

**Viens t'asseoir, nous serons mieux pour discuter.** Proposa K.

**Bien. Vous voulez vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? Lorsque je suis rentré à l'appartement, j'ai trouvé Yuki dans la chambre et il n'était pas seul. J'ai pu voir que tout le monde avait raison. Je n'ai jamais représenté quoi que ce soit pour lui.**

**Shû… **Commença Hiro en voyant des larmes menacer de couler.

**J'ai toujours pensé que malgré son caractère il m'aimait. Que toutes ces disputes n'étaient que de minimes obstacles. Conneries ! Il s'est bien foutu de moi. Depuis quand ça dure ? Si je n'étais pas rentré plus tôt je n'aurais sans doute jamais su.**

**Tu vas emménager chez moi. **Dit Hiro en tentant de se lever.

**Non merci, je suis très bien à l'hôtel. Et puis pour l'instant il faut travailler sur ces nouvelles chansons. Au fait K qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ?**

La journée se passa sans accro. Shuichi était plus que concentré et a fait du très bon travail. Il quitta les locaux après avoir refusé la proposition de Hiro de le raccompagner. Avant de retourner à l'hôtel, Shuichi achète quelques affaires, ne sachant pas s'il va aller un jour récupérer les siennes chez Yuki. Il a juste le temps de poser ses nouveaux achats sur son lit qu'on frappe à la porte. Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte, il tombe sur son ancien amant.

**Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?**

**Te parler.**

**Comment as-tu su où j'étais ?**

**Je t'ai suivi dès ta sortie du studio.**

**Je n'ai rien à te dire.** Shuichi veut fermer la porte mais Yuki la bloque avec son pied. Il force le passage et entre dans la chambre.

Comprenant qu'il ne pas y échapper, Shuichi finit par refermer la porte. **Vas y, je t'écoute.**

**Shuichi je suis désolé.**

**Pour quoi ? Explique moi.**

**Je… Je…**

**Je vais te faciliter les choses. Je vais te poser des questions et n'as qu'à y répondre... Bien. Depuis quand ça dure ?**

**De quoi tu parles ?**

**Depuis quand couches-tu avec elle ?**

**Depuis deux mois. Lorsqu'elle est venue chercher le chapitre de mon dernier roman.** Le cœur de Shuichi rate un battement. Une n'avait pas reconnu l'éditrice de Yuki. Il ne se serait jamais imaginé…**Shû…**

**Pourquoi ? **Le coupa ce dernier. **C'est la seule question à laquelle je veuille une réponse. Tu peux me dire la vérité. Tu ne peux pas me faire plus de mal que ce que tu m'as déjà fait.**

**J'ai eu peur.**

**Tu as eu peur de quoi ? De moi ? Que j'aille trop vite ?**

**Oui. J'ai pris peur de toi mais également de moi.**

**Je ne comprends pas où te veux en venir.**

**Ce que je veux dire… **Commence t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.** Je me suis rendu compte que j'ai changé. Tu as fais plus que squatter mon appartement. Tu t'y es fais une place ainsi que dans ma vie mais surtout dans mon cœur. J'ai eu peur de te faire confiance et d'être trahi une nouvelle fois. En couchant avec elle, je crois que je voulais me prouver qu'il était facile de trahir la personne qu'on aime. Même si je sais que tu ne l'aurais jamais fais, j'ai préféré le faire plutôt que de prendre le risque que ça n'arrive.**

Shuichi viens s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il cherche le regard du blond mais se dernier s'obstine à le fuir en baissant la tête.

**Quand je t'ai vu dans l'embrassure de la porte lorsque tu nous as surpris, j'ai compris mon erreur. La douleur que j'ai pu lire dans ton regard, j'ai su que je t'avais perdu. C'est à cet instant que j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais pas te perdre… J'ai trouvé ta lettre… **Yuki s'interrompt pour pouvoir regarder Shuichi dans les yeux. Il découvre ce dernier en train de pleurer silencieusement. **Shû… **Il profite de l'occasion d'effacer les larmes sur les joues du chanteur pour également les caresser. La douceur de sa peau lui avait manqué. Ainsi que les rougeurs qui se forment sur son visage.

Dès le contact des mains de Yuki sur son visage, Shuichi s'est tout de suite apaisé. Ses yeux se sont automatiquement fermés pour savourer pleinement le moment. C'était devenu une habitude, car ils étaient très rares. Ces moments de tendresse que lui accordait le blond n'étaient signes que des futurs rapports sexuels. A cette pensée, Shuichi rouvrit immédiatement les yeux et s'éloigna un peu de l'écrivain.

**Tu me manques Shuichi. Tu me manques terriblement. Tu es la personne à laquelle je tiens le plus au monde.** C'était au tour du leader des Bad Luck de ne pas vouloir le regarder. Yuki murmure très bas mais le dit quand même. **Je t'aime.**

L'effet se fut instantanément. Shuichi plongea illico son regard dans le sien. Une lueur de surprise mêlée au doute. Yuki fut amusé de cette réaction mais resta néanmoins sérieux et le répétant à chaque de plus en plus fort et sur de lui. **Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.**

Shuichi ne tien pas plus et se jette dans bras du blond. **Yuki, s'il te plaît si c'est vrai dis le moi encore.** Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, rajoutant un baiser sur chaque parcelle de peau composant le visage de l'homme qu'il aime. Il finit par un baiser sur les lèvres. Il s'y attarda. **Yuki…tu sais que je t'aime…**

**Mais ?**

**Mais je ne veux pas revivre ça.**

**Je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus. **Tout en disant cela, il se met à genoux devant lui. Il attrapa sa main gauche et embrassa l'intérieur. **Reviens avec moi.**

**Je ne peux pas. Yuki se figeât aussitôt.**

**Tu…**

**Si je reviens vivre avec toi, je serais tout le temps sur ton dos. Je n'ai pas envie de te surveiller dans tous tes moindres faits et gestes car j'aurais un doute. Je veux avoir confiance en toi et ce n'est pas encore le cas. La distance me permettra de la retrouver.**

**Je comprends. Combien de temps crois-tu avoir besoin ?**

**Je n'en sais rien.**

**Tu veux que je m'en aille ? **Demanda t-il alors qu'il était en train de se relever.

**Non. Reste avec moi cette nuit. Je veux être dans tes bras.**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Yuki se dévêtit et s'installa dans les draps. Lorsque eut lui aussi finit de se déshabiller, il ouvrit les bras pour l'accueillir. Le chanteur s'y lova et soupira de bien être. Ils s'endormirent le cœur plus léger sur un dernier « Je t'aime ».

FIN


End file.
